Fallen
by changeofheart505
Summary: Have you ever wondered of a world different than our own? One where myths are as real as you and I? Well, Jaden always knew there was a world different than his own, but he never expected to get pulled into the war its about to enter. Heroshipping. Fem!Angel!Aster. Jessex? ZanexAtticus, AlexisxChazz and JimxHassleberry to name a few.
1. Prologue

Fallen

**Kura: Been a loooooooooong time since I've written for my Gx OTP.**

**Sakura: Ya mean Heroshipping?**

**Kura: Mmhmm, so I made this. It's been in my mind for a while, so here ya are! **

Prologue

_Eternal life_

_A life of passion,_

_We see life pass every single day,_

_A life full of love._

_And burning passion._

_The sun and moon, _

_the stars of the night time sky,_

_the fire in the fireplace on a warm winter's eve._

_The warmth of a father's arm,_

_and a mother's heart._

_The voice of your grandfather's guitar,_

_and your grandmother's sweet baking._

_It's what many yearn to see._

_A light that never banishes,_

_And yet sometimes is never that bright._

_Do you wonder?_

_Have you ever wondered why it rained?_

_Why the sky would change colors as the sun rose or set?_

_Have you ever looked at the night time sky, _

_wondering what's really up there?_

_Is life only what people make of it?_

_Do you know what lies beyond the clouds? _

_Behind the mysts of the forests?_

_If you look closely,_

_you'll find a whole other world._

_One where myths are as real as you and I._

_One where peace truly reigns._

_And one where the people you thought you knew,_

_show off who they really are. _

_So,_

_what happens when the darkest of light tries to take over?_

_What happens when someone you thought you knew,_

_fell into your arms,_

_in their true form?_

_This is their story._

_The story of the duelist,_

_the angel,_

_and the war they will encounter._

_Only time will tell who is victorious..._

_The ngā kōrero,*_

_or the Light of Ruin?_

_Do you wish to see who wins this epic battle of Dark and Light? _

_Then join me, _

_as I tell you the tale,_

_and it begins,_

_on a warm,_

_mystfilled night..._

**Kura: Review! **

***means Mythology in Maori. (according to Google Translate so I could be wrong. Meh! =P)**


	2. Chapter 1- Fallen

Fallen

**Kura: Time for review responces!**

**God of Spirits- Spirit Black- Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to get back into anime fics while working on my ROTBTD if you're wondering. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1- Fallen

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

A slim figure jumped into the air, soft, white/silver-blue wings appearing on her back. She flew towards a gate.

'I...I have to get out of here.' She thought as her breathing picked up.

A larger figure ran after her. He wanted something she had, but she had to give it up. The Tear of the Phoenix. It was rumored to have healing powers* and it gave its wielder powers beyond belief. But it the jewel was given to only one angel. And that angel alone could control it.

He reached out and grabbed the female by her ankle. She shrieked as he gripped her by the throat, "Give me the Jewel."

"N-never!" She choked out.

"Fine then," he growled and slammed her down, he looked towards the gate, "it seems as if it's your time..."

He pressed his foot onto her back and gripped her left-wing in his hands.

"...to fall."

He pulled up on the wing, getting satisfied when he heard the blood curling scream that came from the angel under his grasp. He kept pulling and tugging until...

the wing came off, silver blood oozing from it, turning a brilliant red as it hit the floor. With a smirk he tossed the wing out the gate.

The girl lay, facing down, tears streaking down her cheeks as she tried to focus her energy into her jewel in order to at least stop the bleeding.

But then, the figure grabbed her right-wing, and began to repeat the process he had done with the left-wing.

He sneered as the wing began to come off when...

"YOU!" A male angel growled as he turned his bow and arrow to him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOI-"

He gasped as the figure picked up the female angel...

"Every angel falls. But it's the one whose wings break, that never rise again!"

...and threw her out the gates.

To anyone below, it would look like a shooting star is falling.

But in reality, it wasn't.

* * *

Jaden laughed as he and Jesse ended their fifth duel of the night.

"And that's game!" Jaden said, giving his signature pose.

Jesse laughed and shook Jaden's hand as the crowd cheered.

Each year, DA would invite the families of the students, pro duelists and sponsors to see students duke it out on the dueling field.

Jaden let go of Jesse's hand and squinted, "Hey look! A shooting star!"

Everyone turned and saw the bright, white/pale-blue, light coming straight at them.

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECKS!" Crowler yelled. Everyone ducked as the 'shooting star' broke through the roof and fell through the arena, creating a large crater.

"Aw man!" Jaden and Jesse whined. They ran up to the 'shooting star's' landing position and waited as the debris that ended up in the air faded.

Jaden's eyes widened as he saw a figure in the crater. The debris lifted more and he was able to take in more details.

Same silver hair, same porcelain complexion and he was willing to bet she had the same blue eyes.

The only difference, was the torn wing besides her and the bleeding on attached to her.

Other than that, she looked the same.

"Aster?"

**Kura: Dun, dun, dun! Ooh, we get a cameo of our villain early on. Hehehe, this is gonna be... EPIC! Oh! I'm also starting a new HPxGX fic. Keep an eye out for it. I'm back in the Gx business BABY! WHOO! **

**Sakura: *laughs at Kura's energy***

***If I remember correctly, a phoenix's tear has healing powers. And a phoenix itself is a bird of fire, or light. I created the Jewel (or Tear) of the Phoenix to be sorta like the sun's flower from Tangled, only the Jewel is given to one angel only, and only they have complete control over it, and that includes the power to give it to someone else. **


	3. Chapter 2- Shock

Fallen

Chapter 2- Shock

"Aster?" Jaden asked.

Everyone else shot him a confused look and joined him in the center of the arena.

Jaden jumped into the crater, ignoring his parents, and gently touched the attached wing.

Aster cried out and gripped his arms in a death grip.

He let go of the wing and the grip on him was relaxed.

Sighing, he picked her up as gently as he could, and climbed back up the crater.

"Is that..." Jesse began.

"Aster Phoenix!" Syrus yelled.

Talk about dejavou...

People murmured as they saw the girl in Jaden's arms. Her eyes were closed and a wing hung from under her shoulder blade, ripped and ready to fall off. The other lay on the ground, covered in blood.

"The poor thing," Tonks said. Miss Fontaine turned to Jaden, "Bring her to my office."

Jaden nodded and ran to the hospital wing. Jesse, Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jim, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Joey Wheeler and Yugi Mouto ran after him.

Jaden reached the wing in no time. Entering, he set Aster down on a bed on her side, and sat next said bed.

"This is incredible," Mokuba whispered. The others nodded as they entered the room.

Miss Fontaine frowned as she entered.

"Her wing is falling off," she muttered, pointing to limp wing. It hung from under her right shoulder blade, ready to fall off.

"Mm.." Aster groaned. Everyone in the room gasped and jumped back as she opened wide, scared, blue eyes.

"Aster!" Jaden put his hand over hers,"What happened?!"

Aster blinked, calmed herself and sighed. She bit her lips as she saw that not only was her wing, yes she remembered her other wing was torn off, was limp and pretty much useless, but she was in Duel Academy.

"Aster?" Jaden said again.

"Take it off," Aster muttered, "My wing. It's too far gone to heal. I'll have to wait for them to grow again..."

Miss Fontaine turned to her and opened her mouth, but instead of arguing, she gripped the wing and with a tug, she pulled it off. Aster screamed in pain as she felt her wing being torn off. She fell into Jaden's arms and panted as the pain subsided.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" She asked.

The looks she got was all she needed to know the answer was:

Yes.

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 3- Secrets Revealed

Fallen

_Flashback/singing_

**_People talking from the present during a flashback _**

Chapter 3- Secrets Revealed

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" Aster asked.

She sighed when she saw the looks on everyone's face.

"You don't have to," Alexis said, though there was a slight hesatative tone to her voice.

Aster shook her head, "I guess, I should start from the beginning..."

_Flashback! (Aster's POV)_

_I guess, it all happened a few days after my third birthday, on Christmas Eve. _

_My mother and I were waiting for my father and brother- _

_**"You have a brother?!" Jaden interupted.**_

_**"JADEN!" The others snapped. **_

_**"Sorry!"**_

_Anyways..._

_My father had just gotten a job working for Pegasus, and he got invited to a dinner part, of course, he was able to bring his family. _

_And well, everything seemed to be going great. _

_We met Pegasus, ate a great meal, blah blah blah, nothing really happened until we left. _

_My father stayed behind to talk with Pegasus, but my mother wanted my brother and I in bed. So we left early. _

_And could you blame her, I was only 3 and my brother was 10. He could stay up longer, but knowing him, he would have stayed up past midnight. _

_"Mom," he said as we walked, "what's that?"_

_He pointed to our mother's pendant, a heart with wings. It was glowing and our mother's eyes widened. _

_She took us into an alley, and that's when it happened._

_Blinding lights._

_Screaming._

_Then..._

_darkness. _

_When I woke up, I wasn't with my mother, but I was able to see her..._

**_"What happened?"_**

_She...I didn't think it was possible..._

_she was...turned into stone._

_Then she just..._

_vanished._

_Sometimes I have to keep myself from wondering if it was all dream. _

_My brother, he really did vanish. He was nowhere in sight. And the only source of light I could see was from a gem. Over it sat a bird. One like I've never seen before. It was pure blue. But was about the size of, roughly a bit bigger that an eagle, but smaller than a vulture. It opened it's eyes. Deadly pale blue, so pale they looked like moonlight reflecting on ice. _

_We stared at each other. _

_And to be honest, it was creeping me out._

_But, what it did next, shocked me more, it leaned over, and a single tear fell into the jewel it sat over. The next thing I knew, the jewel shot right at me, and golden chains wrapped around my neck. I was scared. Maybe I was dreaming and someone was choking me at the moment. But then, it stopped. _

_The jewel sat around my neck._

_I heard murmurs, and I saw angels, young and old, appear before me._

**_"Be honest, did you think you were dead?" Jesse asked._**

**_Aster looked at him, "Yes."_**

_One walked over to me and saw the jewel._

_"B-but...it can't be!" He yelled, shock all over his face. "T-t-the jewel! I-it chose a-a-a-a-a...A CHILD?!" _

_I wasn't sure how to react to that._

_"W-why would it pick a...a...a child?!" _

_He walked over, and reached for the jewel, but when he grabbed it..._

_He was shocked like someone would be when hit by lightning. _

_"The jewel," another said, her eyes a warm brown color, "once having chosen, can only be taken off by the person whom it chose. But, they only get one chance to do so. If the child refuses to give the jewel to you, it will remain hers."_

_The male angel walked over to me, and held out a hand, "Give. Me. The. Jewel." _

_I looked at him, then at jewel, "No." _

_He stared at me in shock, but was held by the other angel who had spoken._

_"It was her choice, and the jewels. It shall remain with her. She's young, so she won't abuse the power."_

_Then, it was dark again._

_But this time, I woke to beeping. I was in the hospital. My mother and brother were reported missing. My dad was happy I was alive, but I felt like...I felt like something was going to happen..._

_End flashback! (Normal POV)_

"And something did happen, two years later..."

"The D killing your father!" Jaden exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

Aster nodded, "Two years after I got the jewel, the D killed my father."

The others, well the ones who knew about it, nodded.

Alexis turned to Aster, "Can I see the jewel?"

Aster hesitated before making it the jewel appear. It looked like a tear drop. It seemed to radiate with power.

"So," Joey leaned in, "you can never take it off?"

"Actually," Aster sighed, "now that I'm older, I get the chance to do it again. I was told a few days before...crashing here. Someone...I don't know who it was, tried to get me to take it off, I didn't so..."

She looked to her back and back to the others.

"You can tell how that ended."

Everyone nodded and they sat in silence.

"Okay," Miss Fontaine entered, "I need everyone to step out."

Everyone took one last look at Aster and nodded.

Once they were gone, Miss Fontaine turned to Aster, "Let's get those wounds looked at. Then, we'll see about getting you a room in the Slifer Dorms, I'm sure you don't want too much attention."

"I think I already got it..."

Miss Fontaine smiled gently, "I told Dorothy to make you something to eat, tomato soup sound good?"

Aster smiled, "One of my favorites."

"Tell me about your brother. Was he nice?"

"The best. It was just the two of us, our parents, and nothing seemed to be more..."

"Perfect?"

Aster nodded and fell silent as she let Miss Fontaine do her work. But she couldn't help but wonder, where did her brother end up?

**Review!**


End file.
